Fire and Ice
by Mylanessa
Summary: Byakuya x Renji, UA, Lemon, Romance, Yaoi. - "OneShot" dividida em duas partes. Sinopse dentro do primeiro capítulo devido ao espaço pequeno demais.
1. Capítulo I

**Sinopse:**

Renji é professor cálculos de uma universidade, o qual tem estranha obsessão pelo professor de literatura, o misterioso Kuchiki.

Num dia normal de inverno, Kuchiki tem seu carro vítima de sabotagem no estacionamento da universidade, o que serve de ponto de partida, para que o relacionamento entre os dois colegas de trabalho mude completamente.

Byakuya x Renji (ByaRen)

* * *

...

* * *

A neve despencava vigorosa naquele vinte e três de novembro, do lado de fora das janelas da Universidade de _Karakura_. O instrutor de cálculos mantinha os olhos fixos nos galhos secos detrás da vidraça da sala dos professores, os encarando nostálgico, com seus traços robustos, num semblante vago e sereno, ignorando o burburinho de vozes e passos ao seu redor, pois a única pessoa a qual lhe chamava atenção dentre o corpo docente da academia, ainda não se encontrava por ali.

Entrelaçou os dedos compridos, entre seus fios ruivos e despenteados, cerrou os olhos erguendo a xícara de café, e sorveu amargamente o último gole, como se amargasse a ausência sepulcral do elegante professor de literatura no recinto. Depositou a xícara sobre a bandeja de inox sobre a mesa, num estalido agudo, e levantou-se olhando desinteressado para o relógio. Abandonando a eterna espera, a qual confiava que o homem fosse entrar por aquela porta a qualquer instante, apanhou descuidadosamente seus materiais, e deixou a sala rumo a mais um dia ordinário de trabalho.

Enquanto caminhava, com seu típico ar de desleixado pelo corredor que ligava ao saguão, assistiu com cuidado através das janelas, o homem de longos cabelos negros, o qual trajava um longo sobretudo grosso e cinzento de lã, terminando de trancar a porta do seu carro, e correndo em direção à entrada principal da escola fazendo seu cachecol branco agitar-se atrás dele, juntamente aos fios que esvoaçavam o acompanhando na corrida veloz, a fim de evitar a neve que lhe caía sobre as vestes.

Retardou os passos, na intenção de ter a chance de encontrá-lo, e seguiu lentamente pelo corredor, com suas expectativas eriçadas ao máximo simplesmente pelo breve momento, o qual cruzaria o caminho com o renomado professor de literatura.

Quando o professor de cabelos morenos, e de corpo delgado, cruzou o corredor com ares dos seus vinte e sete anos, esbanjando graciosidade, Renji sentiu os finos pêlos de sua espinha arrepiarem-se em efeito dominó.

– Bom dia, professor Abarai. – Cumprimentou o outro, tremendamente apresado.

– Bom dia, Kuchiki-san. – Respondeu o ruivo com sua notável tensão na voz, o que era habitual, sempre que dirigia a palavra ao colega.

Renji sentiu o rastro do perfume deixado por ele, permitindo que aquele cheiro penetrasse vigorosamente pelas suas narinas, o inebriando a ponto de sentir que mergulhava o rosto em meio aos fios negros e sedosos do professor.

– Hey... Abarai-san. – Chamou a voz altiva atrás dele. – Por acaso esta indo para o terceiro andar?

– Sim. – Assentiu-lhe girando o corpo, com as têmporas latejando num sobressalto. – Por quê?

– Como pode ver, estou um pouco atrasado. – Falava enquanto remexia papéis dentro da maleta. – Pode me fazer um favor? – Perguntou esticando os braços, entregando-lhe um bloco de provas.

– Claro.

– A professora Rangiku-san está substituindo minha primeira aula, será que pode lhe entregar estas provas?

Tomou-lhe a papelada dos longos e finos dedos alvíssimos, detendo atentamente os olhos sobre as unhas bem cuidadas do professor.

– Sem problemas. – Conferiu-lhe o ruivo, retomando a atenção subitamente para o rosto afilado de Kuchiki, deixando ser estudado pelos seus estranhos olhos azuis cinzentos.

O homem deu as costas, deixando o colega com as provas em mãos, na expectativa de ouvir um "_muito obrigado_", que não foi dito.

Ele estava com pressa, pensou.

* * *

As aulas passaram no ritmo preguiçoso do inverno.

Os olhos do professor de cálculo não abandonaram as janelas das salas de aula, observando com os olhos estáticos a neve que ainda caia insistente lá fora, como se isso fosse um calmante natural para os seus nervos aflitos, em reflexo aos pensamentos teimosos, quase que invasivos, a respeito de Kuchiki Byakuya. O homem o qual atordoava seu bom-senso, e sua personalidade impetuosa, da mesma maneira que se encharca centenas de dinamites prestes a explodirem. Não tinham praticamente nenhum tipo de intimidade relevante, mas Kuchiki o domava por completo, e isso era tudo que Renji podia afirmar a respeito daquele homem.

Quando o sinal soou estridente avisando o término das aulas, o ruivo ficara dentro da sala, ainda entretido com as provas que começara a corrigir. Não gostava de levar serviços irritantes como aquele para casa, e às vezes passava horas a fio ainda na universidade, tomando tempo com seu trabalho de professor, para quando chegasse em casa, se dedicasse a qualquer coisa, menos aos deveres de escola.

Enquanto mantinha-se mergulhado em seus afazeres, vez ou outra encontrava-se perdido, fitando o manto puro da neve cobrindo a cidade lá fora, com os pensamentos vagando aleatoriamente, se lamentando pelo homem que lhe era querido, não poder fazer parte dos mesmos, como ele gostaria que fizesse. Em uma dessas ocasiões, o ruivo fitou no vidro da janela, o reflexo ofuscado do professor Kuchiki, passar pelo corredor atrás dele. Se não fossem os passos apressados que ecoaram através do terceiro andar, Renji teria calmamente concluído, que aquela imagem turva refletida, era nada mais que sua imaginação se materializando sobre a vidraça. Sentiu um sobressalto lhe arrebatar o coração, e repreendeu-se mentalmente pela atitude patética. Ignorou extraordinariamente o trabalho acumulado, o metendo sem cuidados dentro da maleta, vestiu a jaqueta bege sobre a cadeira, ajuntou suas coisas e desceu atrás do colega.

Ao vê-lo no saguão, imediatamente diminuiu o ritmo dos passos, na tentativa de disfarçar sua ânsia em rever o professor Kuchiki, que por sua vez, atravessou diretamente o corredor que levava à entrada e saída principal da escola, rumo ao estacionamento.

Renji alarmou-se tentando lembrar, se não deixara nada pessoal para trás na sala dos professores, levou as mãos automaticamente no bolso traseiro das calças, certificando-se de que as chaves da sua moto estavam ali. Soltou um suspiro de alívio, e logo em seguida estranhou à si mesmo, por precipitar-se de maneira tão infantil, por uma paixonite platônica, por alguém que jamais lhe aceitaria como nada mais além de um mero conhecido, e para piorar por um homem! Um homem! Como ele foi deixar isso acontecer? As professoras, tudo bem caírem pelos encantos do sedutor instrutor de literatura, era perfeitamente normal. Mas ele, logo ele? Patético!

– Indo embora tão cedo, Abarai-san? – Perguntou-lhe a senhora simpática da portaria.

– S-sim! Dia cheio, sabe como é... – Mentiu ele.

– É uma pena, pois o cafezinho está do jeito que o senhor gosta! – Informou ela, sabida do vício e da fraqueza do ruivo.

– Fica para a próxima. – Despediu-se ele, correndo de encontro ao estacionamento, na torcida para que o outro ainda não tenha partido.

Sim, cafés eram o vício e a fraqueza do professor de cálculos. Mas não mais do que aquele misterioso homem de cabelos negros, o qual parecia impaciente falando no celular, com as mãos na cintura, desferindo murros com a mão cerrada sobre o capô de seu carro. Renji observou a cena em silêncio e mantendo a distância segura. Espreitou os pneus do carro do homem, e constatara de que algum aluno insatisfeito com o professor resolvera se vingar, o que era muito comum em universidades.

– Parece que alguém por aqui não gosta de professores de literatura. – Falou ele, logo que o outro desligara o telefone.

– É, parece... – Respondeu Kuchiki, girando o corpo de frente para o ruivo.

– É uma pena. – Disse Abarai, batendo a palma das mãos sobre seu capacete. – Digo, o carro... É uma pena. – Tratou ele de consertar o sentido confuso da frase.

– Vou dar um jeito. – Afirmou Byakuya, num leve sacudir de cabeça.

– Se quiser... – Ponderou Renji, sobre o que estava prestes a dizer. – Posso lhe oferecer carona. – Deu de ombros, para não demonstrar seu nervosismo.

– Está falando sério? – Respondeu o outro, lançando um olhar desagradável para a moto turbinada do colega. – Não acho que me daria bem, em viajar sobre essa coisa.

– Tem medo de motocicletas? – Riu o ruivo, mais descontraído.

– Não, claro que não. É só que... São perigosas. Não fazem muito meu estilo.

– Qual é? Acha que vou meter minha belezinha aqui, no primeiro automóvel de uma curva em alta velocidade, fazendo nossas cabeças voarem contra o tráfego?

– Não sei... Talvez... – Revidou Kuchiki, lançando-lhe um olhar sério, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso, o que fez Renji sorrir.

– Ok. Vou deixar você ai esperando, sob a neve, até que consiga um mecânico por essas redondezas, ou quem sabe tenha a chance de pegar o próximo ônibus daqui a... – Olhou no relógio. – Duas horas.

– Você não está ajudando... – Falou o outro, sacudindo nervoso o molho de chaves entre os dedos.

– Bom, eu tentei. – Botou o capacete na cabeça, dando partida na motocicleta.

Houve um breve momento de sigilo entre os dois, cortado apenas pelo motor furioso da moto, sendo em seguida interrompido pela decisão de Byakuya:

– Ok. Você venceu. Eu aceito a carona.

* * *

.

Continua!

.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

A segunda e última parte serão postadas depois.  
Espero que em breve

Deixem reviews :)


	2. Capítulo II Final

Byakuya montou na traseira da moto, com notável insegurança e desconfiança. Mais ainda, quando teve que enlaçar seus braços em volta do tórax do colega o qual mal conhecia. Era verdade que havia mentido sobre seu medo de motocicletas, mas não poderia arriscar em ficar ali, esperando uma ajuda incerta.

A viagem seguiu sua maior parte sem uma palavra ser dita por nenhum dos dois. A estrada era praticamente erma, completamente cercada por mata de todos os lados; uma neve grossa tomava o asfalto como um tapete, a qual respingava na barra das calças de ambos, em contraste com as rodas velozes da moto que a rasgava. Todavia, o silêncio de vozes foi quebrado quando chegaram ao centro da cidade, onde as rodas diminuíram a velocidade. O Kuchiki então, informou as ruas por onde deveria entrar, e esquinas as quais precisava dobrar até chegar em sua casa.

Ao entrarem num bairro nobre de Karakura, Renji seguiu as ordens do outro, estacionando de frente a um enorme condomínio, que não se erguia por menos de trinta andares, como o ruivo avaliara. Byakuya desceu imediatamente da motocicleta – com notável alívio –, e para a decepção do ruivo, já que o último estava adorando a sensação de estar preso entre os braços aflitos do moreno durante a viagem.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu francamente, entregando-lhe o capacete.

– Não fiz mais do que qualquer outra pessoa faria. – Justificou o outro.

Byakuya considerou o maior alguns instantes. No meio tempo, o vento cortante sibilou por entre as árvores peladas das calçadas. O céu se encobria vigorosamente por um cobertor enregelado. Provavelmente uma nevasca cruel despencaria dali mais tarde.

– Está frio. – O Kuchiki disse, notificando o óbvio. – Não quer subir para um café? A viagem nos deixou congelados.

– Não quero incomodar, Kuchiki-san. – Respondeu, tentando conter o desejo inflamado de dizer um "sim" a todo vapor.

– Não vai ser um incômodo.

– Tudo bem. – Renji sorriu bobamente, arreganhando os dentes. Como ele era óbvio, santo Deus. – Mas será apenas uma visita rápida. O senhor deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Ao entrar no apartamento do professor, o tatuado observou cada detalhe ínfimo, como se os mesmos fossem lhe revelar pequenas parcelas da intimidade do homem, pelo qual tinha tamanho apreço peculiar. Foi convidado a retirar seu casaco salpicado de neve, e a sentar-se próximo a lareira elétrica para recobrar a temperatura do corpo gelado, exposto por tempo demais ao vento vigoroso enfrentado na viagem de moto até o local.

Byakuya sumiu por uns instantes. Retornou surgindo de um corredor, trazendo dois copos rasos em mãos, com cubículos de gelo tilintando dentro deles. Parou de frente ao balcão do que parecia um mini-bar enchendo ambos de um líquido amarelo vibrante.

– Pensei que fosse um cafezinho. – O Abarai observou o que obviamente vinha a ser bebida alcoólica. O que era uma merda, porque estava de moto, e não poderia se dar ao luxo de exagerar o suficiente para que... Bem, para que os ânimos formais entre eles desaparecessem por completo.

– Não bebo café.

Ahh.

– Parece que fui passado para trás. – Devolveu Renji num tom amistoso, juntamente a um sorriso agradável, no entanto ainda carregado de nervosismo; porque meu Deus, ele estava ali, na casa de Kuchiki Byakuya. Era praticamente um sonho.

Ok nem tanto, mas para ele era isso, ou algo muito próximo disso.

– Se quiser posso preparar um chá. – Replicou o Kuchiki como se num pedido de desculpas. Em seguida fez menção de se levantar para ir até a cozinha remediar a troca de bebidas.

– Não, não! Que isso, estou bem. – Renji apressou-se em agitar as mãos para que ele voltasse a se sentar, e foi o que o menor fez. – Sério... Não acho ruim trocar o café por um copo de whisky. De vez em quando faz bem, né?

Os orbes cinza perfuraram os castanhos**. **Tão incisivos que chegavam a gelar os ossos, fazia retesar os músculos. Renji sentia que a qualquer minuto fosse causar um desastre em cadeia sob a vigília aguda daquele olhar. Ele assumia ares tão ridículos quando ficava frente à frente daquele homem. Seus sentidos, seus gestos; nada parecia suficiente para se acharem merecedores da presença de Kuchiki Byakuya.

– Já que insiste. – Retrucou o menor, um sorriso contido nos lábios, degustando o primeiro gole da bebida, incentivando sua visita a fazer o mesmo.

– Então... Você tem um belo apartamento por esses lados. Bonito, confortável. Qual o segredo por trás do professor de literatura? – Renji perguntou, na tentativa de iniciar uma conversa no mínimo normal.

– O que quer dizer?

– Bom, sou professor à cinco anos. Mesmo juntando minhas economias durante esse tempo, acho que não conseguiria nem mesmo financiar um apartamento desses. – Explicou o Abarai.

– Ah, sim. Eu não o comprei. Era do meu pai, ele faleceu anos atrás, enquanto eu ainda estava na faculdade. Desde então, moro aqui. – Esclareceu o outro, os olhos largamente fixos sobre o visitante. Céus, era de dar arrepios.

– Entendo. Meus pêsames, não tive a intenção de––

– Não se desculpe, Renji. Não tinha como saber.

O tatuado baixou a cabeça para o líquido restante do copo. Ai que gafe. Ir na casa do Kuchiki e logo fracassar homericamente na primeira tentativa de manter uma conversa corriqueira. Fala sério, cadê o pé de coelho?

Muito astuto em notar o desconforto de sua visita, Byakuya ergueu-se na direção do bar, trazendo a garrafa de um whisky escocês para cima da mesa de centro da sala. Que esperto. O maior preferiu não ficar se justificando, para não desmerecer o homem. Seria feio ficar fazendo desfeitas, embora ele não pudesse mesmo exagerar no álcool.

– Mas então, gosta de viver aqui? – Renji insistiu mais uma vez, observando a fineza com a qual seu copo era enchido pelo moreno. Estava se empenhando em não deixar a conversar morrer.

– É tranqüilo. – Assentiu indiferente. – Mais? Perguntou, parando com a garrafa no ar, quando o líquido no copo do Abarai chegou na metade.

– Não, obrigado. Tenho que ir embora, melhor não exagerar.

– Ainda é cedo.

Merda. Assim Renji não conseguia resistir mesmo.

– A última, heim? – Brincou, passando as mãos sobre as coxas em movimentos inquietos. Calma Abarai, calma.

Byakuya apenas meneou com a cabeça, assentindo ao outro calmamente, como numa retórica. Enquanto isso, analisava a agitação do companheiro.

Engataram num papo despretensioso por ligeiros quarenta minutos. Ligeiros porque praticamente o tempo voou naquela fração de tempo; fora que nenhum dos dois mostrava-se preocupado em ficar contando as horas. Byakuya não pôde deixar de notar a tensão do colega se dissipar, graças à bebida. O rapaz começava a agir mais naturalmente, diminuir a gesticulação exagerada, e esboçar sorrisos que não mais fossem uma investida dissimulada de tentar soar menos aflito. O Kuchiki então, tirara proveito da situação para deixá-lo ainda mais embaraçado, ao passo que ia lhe enchendo o copo livremente, sem que este queixasse novamente sobre seu horário de partir. Entreteu seu convidado com perguntas as quais o obrigavam a falar mais a respeito de si mesmo, mantendo-se mudo durante a maior parte da conversa. Conteve-se em observá-lo, estudando seus movimentos na tentativa de interpretar o que havia por trás daquela carga óbvia de tensão mais cedo.

Um telefone tocou no fundo do apartamento, despertando a atenção excessiva de Byakuya sobre sua visita.

– Me desculpe, volto num instante.

No tempo o qual permanecera sozinho na sala, Renji se levantou andando pela mesma, a fim de movimentar o sangue parado depois de tantos copos de bebida. Sentiu aquela tontura típica espalhando pelos músculos enquanto dava os primeiros passos. É, havia exagerado. Que droga. Caminhou de encontro a sacada do prédio, onde apoiou os cotovelos sobre o parapeito, admirando a tarde ser engolida, deixando o céu salpicado pelos últimos raios pálidos de luz, os quais morriam lentamente por trás das nuvens densas de inverno. Embalado pelo som longínquo de buzinas e motores de trânsito lá em baixo, ele não notara quando o professor de literatura invadira o local, pousando a mão esquerda sobre seu ombro direito.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer a coluna. Porém um calafrio gostoso, desses que preenchem o estômago, como uma chuva de granizos em pleno verão, atingindo subitamente o chão quente e seco da estação do calor.

– É uma vista linda não é? – Perguntou Kuchiki, encarando os olhos sobressaltados do ruivo. – Gosto de me sentar aqui durante as tardes de folga para ler.

– Sim. É uma visão magnífica. – Mentiu ele, pois a visão mais bela acabara de chegar, repousando as mãos suavemente sobre seus ombros largos.

Um vento inesperado voou através dos fios longos de ambos, enquanto mantinham os olhares fixos um no outro. Os últimos raios de luz dançaram entre eles, como se saltassem de dentro da conexão que os olhos mantinham. Renji alterado pelo álcool, teve a sensação de vagarosamente mergulhar a mente no começo de um sono leve e confortável, o qual subitamente fora interrompido pelo som estridente da campainha, que soara de dentro do apartamento.

– Só mais um instante. – Byakuya pediu, dessa vez parecendo contrariado.

Quando Byakuya terminou com o sujeito na porta, recebendo uma entrega dos correios, Renji já havia retornado para a sala, onde mexia sobre a estante repleta de livros do colega. Folheou rapidamente diversos dos livros que lhe chamaram atenção pelo título e capa, mas não chegou a se interessar profundamente por nenhum. Nunca teve muito gosto por literatura, fora o básico, como revistas e derivados. Mas quando se tratava do seu professor, livros ganhavam um atributo deveras especial, quase como se fossem partes soltas de sua personalidade, as quais ele poderia encontrar em qualquer lugar.

Para seu azar (ou sorte), o Kuchiki chegou por trás do tatuado, roçando levemente o corpo contra o dele, tocando-lhe nas mãos que seguravam um enorme livro de capa negra, escrito à mão. Byakuya tomou-lhe o objeto.

– Receio que este não esteja disponível para leitura.

Byakuya tomou o encadernado das mãos do maior, guardando-o dentro de uma das gavetas ali da frente. Hmm. Misterioso.

– Me desculpe. Não queria parecer intrometido. – Explicou o ruivo completamente sem chão, por cometer mais uma gafe. Tadinho, ele não fazia de propósito. Era puramente o azar maravilhoso de ter nascido na pele de Abarai Renji.

– Desculpas aceitas. – Byakuya sorriu serenamente. – Talvez um dia eu deixe que você o leia. Você sabe, é muito íntimo. – Disse ele, levando as mãos aos cabelos ruivos de Renji, colocando-os gentilmente atrás da orelha, a fim de revelar-lhe melhor os traços fortes em seu rosto.

Tá, Renji morreu. Engoliu em seco, o coração retumbou contra as costelas, o mundo girou, ele foi dos céus ao inferno em frações de segundo.

– J-jura? – Gaguejou em resposta, tendo o corpo invadido pelas mãos geladas lhe tocando peles tão sensíveis como aquelas. É que Renji tinha uma fraqueza gigante ali na nuca, bem perto da orelha. – Me sinto lisonjea... Ahh.

O Kuchiki descera a mão afastando o cachecol, para alisar melhor o pescoço esguio do ruivo, enquanto este, desviara o olhar do rosto de seu admirável colega de trabalho, não podendo conter o arrebatamento transtornando sua lucidez, ao sentir aquele toque frio, como se fossem dedos de aço o acarinhando.

– Tão tímido... – Byakuya observou a reação do Abarai se acender, assim como a pele do pescoço o qual aliciava tornava-se mais quente, como se houvesse uma vasta quantidade de sangue acumulada ali.

– O que o senhor está fazendo? – O ruivo respirava trêmulo, lutando com a confusão de prazer e restrição.

– Oh, vamos... – O moreno inclinou o pescoço, franzindo a sobrancelha num sorriso contundente, como quem consola uma pequena criança em apuros. – Você sabe o que estou fazendo.

– Kuchiki-san...

As mãos pálidas o puxaram para mais perto, encurtando o espaço entre eles.

– O que foi, Abarai? – Byakuya perguntou, o rosto muito próximo do outro. – Não está gostando? Posso parar se quiser... Não quero fazer nada que você não queira.

– Não! – Respondeu imediatamente. – Não é isso... Digo... – Sentiu a outra mão segurá-lo pela cintura, deixando a outra escorregar pela sua nuca, passando as pontas dos dedos sob os fios eriçados bem ali. – Kuchi...ki...san... Ahhh, eu não... Eu...

– Pare de conversar, Renji. – A mão que estava na nuca, desceu pelos seus ombros, passando pelos braços, até encontrar as mãos do ruivo, onde entrelaçou os dedos. Puxou o maior para perto do sofá, onde foi seguido obedientemente.

Byakuya o empurrou sobre o móvel, de modo que seu corpo não ficasse nem sentado, nem deitado, apenas jogado de um jeito desleixado, os cabelos esparramados sobre o couro negro do sofá. Ele então subiu sobre ele, colocando um joelho de cada lado de seu corpo, e enrolou o cachecol cinzento de Renji nos dedos, até ser obrigado a puxá-lo para perto do seu rosto, de modo que as bocas quase se tocassem.

Socorro?

O Kuchiki deixou que sentissem a respiração quente um do outro aquecer os lábios antes de uni-los. Renji estava totalmente entregue, assim despretensiosamente, embora o estômago ainda revirasse, dando saltos e voltas, como um mar de águas frias sacolejando dentro de si.

Quando finalmente grudaram as bocas, a línguas se enterraram numa dança graciosa, abraçavam-se ávidas buscando por sintonia. Renji deixou que seu beijo fosse conduzido, cedendo às carícias do moreno dentro de si. O menor afrouxou os músculos das pernas, deixando que seu corpo repousasse suavemente sobre as ancas de Renji, depositando seu peso aos poucos em cima dele, para não machucá-lo. E quando o fizera por completo, abriu um espaço no beijo para tomarem ar, em seguida tomou o tatuado mais uma vez.

Byakuya moveu os quadris sobre o rapaz, sentindo a rigidez dele debaixo de si. Aumentou a vivacidade do beijo, enroscando as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos, o puxando para mais perto, ansiando pelo calor que desprendia dele. O ruivo abraçou o outro em resposta, passeando ternamente com os dedos nas costas do colega, ainda não tendo plena consciência da maneira abrupta como tudo começara.

Byakuya afastou os lábios do companheiro, para poder observar seus olhos. Mantendo o foco nos orbes castanhos, começou então a passar os dedos pelos botões da camisa os soltando um por um. Um sobe e desce de respiração nervosa foi formando-se gradativamente no peito do Abarai.

Meu Deus, meu Deus.

– Você esperou por isso há muito tempo, não é verdade? – Byakuya incitou, mas não deixou o outro responder, tomando-lhe rapidamente seus lábios de encontro aos seus mais uma vez.

À essa altura, a noite já havia caído por completo sobre Karakura. A neve começou a cair em intensidade triplicada, e o frio vigoroso entrava em rajadas violentas através das frestas de janelas e persianas do ambiente. Na penumbra da sala, os olhos procuravam mutuamente a silhueta um do outro usando as bocas e as mãos, que atrevidas, brincavam como se houvesse urgência em provar cada pedaço da pele do amante, fazendo o reconhecimento através desses sentidos.

As respirações conflitavam-se descompassadas, seguindo o ritmo da excitação de cada um. O ruivo parecia bem mais ofegante que o companheiro, uma vez que dedicara-se por longos meses em tecer em mente aquele momento, o qual ele já sabia de cor todo o roteiro e cada movimento, mas nada se comparava à sensação de poder finalmente vivê-lo. Parecia preso numa atmosfera surreal.

Recusava-se em abrir os olhos enquanto suas línguas se acariciavam avidamente, tentando desfrutar cada vez mais daquele instante, mas vez ou outra, não resistia em abri-los, como se quisesse ter total certeza de que tudo aquilo era realidade, e não mais um devaneio idiota de um professor de cálculos, entregue à pensamentos enquanto corrigia provas em uma universidade. Estar entregue aos braços de Kuchiki Byakuya, era tudo o que o simples e desleixado professor poderia desejar.

Num ímpeto de aflição, desfizeram-se de suas roupas, como se estivessem ali somente para criar uma barreira, a qual havia exigência em ser rompida o mais depressa possível. Queriam provar um ao outro, precisavam daquela proximidade maior.

Para o deleite de Abarai, seu amado professor parecia ter uma pressa, quase que uma necessidade, em satisfazê-lo. Seu hálito fervia sobre a pele nua do ruivo, enquanto o acariciava beliscando seus mamilos com as pontas dos dedos, dando-lhe a literal sensação à flor da pele, de tê-la sendo salpicada por brasas. Em meio ao enlace de corpos e braços, e Renji já ébrio pelas bebidas, seu companheiro deitava seus fios rubros para trás, enquanto encaixava seu corpo entre suas pernas, sugando-lhe as têmporas que latejavam no pescoço, tendo as delicadas mãos, cravadas como garras afiadas sob carne tenra da parte traseira dos quadris do ruivo.

As mãos de Abarai foram lentamente, criando coragem e ousadia para explorar o corpo alvíssimo e nu do Kuchiki como se houvesse medo em tocá-lo. Talvez não se sentisse ainda completamente seguro de si, em tentar agradar o misterioso professor. O outro notando seu embaraço, tomou-lhe gentilmente a mão, e a guiou suavemente, fazendo-a correr pelo seu peito definido, delineando cada vão, e cada curva, como se desenhasse a própria imagem, usando os dedos de Renji, oferecendo à ele cada fragmento de si mesmo.

Ao chegar ao seu baixo ventre, o ruivo cerrou os dedos como se em auto-repreendimento. Mas Kuchiki sem pudor algum, abriu-lhe as mãos, encaixando sua própria sob os dedos de Renji, e as ajustou em volta do próprio membro ereto e pulsante, desferindo movimentos para cima e para baixo, lentamente, ganhando velocidade à medida que sua excitação aumentava. O ruivo o encarava com os cabelos escarlate emaranhados sobre o rosto, e com leve rubor sobre as maçãs, deixando os gemidos de Byakuya o domarem. Hipnotizado pela cena, Renji cedeu aos encantos daquele rosto torpe de prazer, e se aproximou do corpo do amante, intensificando os movimentos, tentando fazer com que ele atingisse o clímax, somente pelas suas mãos. Mas ele o deteve.

– Ainda não.

Byakuya forçou as costas do maior contra o sofá, colocando-se entre as pernas dele. Afastou os joelhos dobrados para os lados, a fim de curvar-se com mais facilidade sobre ele. Começou distribuindo beijos no tórax, seguindo o caminho das tatuagens, correndo com a língua nas costelas; Renji soltava o ar quente pela boca, ainda perguntando-se como aquilo pudesse ser real. O Kuchiki desceu mais a cabeça para seu baixo ventre, expelindo o hálito morno na região sensível. Definitivamente, aquilo era _muito _real.

Macia, a língua do Kuchiki começou a serpentear o sexo rijo do Abarai. Lambeou-o da base até a glande, umedecendo o membro por completo. O tatuado sacolejou as pernas, o ventre revolvendo-se em prazer. Byakuya puxou a pele da ereção para baixo, deixando a glande completamente exposta, e começou a circular a região com a ponta da língua, hora ou outra beijando e sugando o topo enquanto masturbava sua extensão com a mão. Renji estremeceu em sequências de espasmos, e arqueou as costas em cima do sofá, impulsionando os quadris na direção da boca do menor. O moreno então colocou todo o membro pulsante para dentro da boca, indo para cima e para baixo com a cabeça, excitando o companheiro.

Sentindo aquela proeminência de orgasmo através das reações do ruivo, o dono dos cabelos negros soltou o membro do rapaz. Adiante escorregou do sofá para o tapete, puxando o maior consigo pelas pernas. Byakuya ajoelhou-se, e colocou-se detrás do ruivo também ajoelhado, as costas tatuadas sobre seu peito muito alvo e nu. O Kuchiki percorreu o corpo do colega investigando-lhe os pontos mais sensíveis, causando tremor nas pernas de Renji, que oscilavam custando mantê-las sobre os joelhos. Ainda provocando a vítima que jazia rendida sobre seus braços, o moreno desviou seus dedos para a entrada do ruivo, onde abriu espaço entre as paredes apertadas, acomodando um dos dedos longos que lentamente invadiram aquela carne quente e apertada, coagindo o outro a deixar escapar gemidos altos, ofegantes.

A mão de Kuchiki movimentava para dentro e para fora do corpo de Abarai, num ritmo suave, ganhando força a medida que via as pulsações de dentro dele se acalmarem, permitindo-o a ser mais brusco nas investidas. O dono dos cabelos vermelhos, viu-se tomado por completo naquele estágio mais alto da bebida, e pôs se a balançar os quadris intensamente contra a mão do outro lhe estimulando, proporcionando assim, mais prazer. Byakuya acomodou mais um dedo dentro de Renji, e aprofundou os movimentos com agressividade, mas o tatuado não parecia incomodado, pelo contrário.

O corpo de Renji foi aos poucos se desprendendo do contato com a pele do tórax de Kuchiki, deixando-se gradualmente despencar o tronco, projetando-se para frente. Quando o moreno percebeu que o colega de cabelos vermelhos estava prestes a atingir o cume do prazer, tirou as mãos de dentro dele, e forçou o rapaz a apoiar-se no tapete com as mãos. Era meio humilhante ficar de quatro, daquele jeito, mas enfim. Byakuya ajoelhou-se com o tronco curvado atrás de Renji, e este sentiu uma umidade morna mergulhando dentro de si, lubrificando sua entrada, explorando a região em volta, espalhando a saliva com aquela maciez da língua do moreno. Ele jogou a cabeleira ruiva para cima, falseando o equilibrio das pernas. Aquilo era muito bom, santo Deus!

Quando Byakuya constou-se seguramente de que havia lubrificado o ruivo suficientemente, ergueu-se mais uma vez, ainda atrás dele. Segurou o próprio membro já pulsante de anseio por adentrar-se no outro, então usou as mãos para abrir espaço naquela entrada apertada.

– Vai doer um pouco até que se acostume. Tente relaxar.

Byakuya guiou-se para dentro do orifício exposto lentamente, deixando que o acomodasse com naturalidade. Sentia os músculos muito firmes da região sugarem sua rigidez para dentro, pulsando em volta da extensão. Era delicioso. Renji apertou os lábios em reflexo ao incômodo passageiro, uma vez que a sensação não lhe era nenhuma novidade. Então, quando o Kuchiki sentiu que já conseguia mover-se livremente dentro dele, empurrou os quadris suavemente contra o corpo do parceiro, invadindo-o por completo.

Renji foi puxado para cima pelos cabelos, de modo que colasse as costas mais uma vez no peito do Kuchiki. Este foi beijando-lhe o pescoço, sugando a pele levemente bronzeada com seus lábios frios, promovendo uma sensação entorpecende para o maior. Era incrível sentir a língua fria de Kuchiki, arranhar-lhe a pele como se fossem finas lascas de gelo afiadas, cortando chamas contra o vento, vertendo-se em gotículas de água quente, que era o suor que escorria pelos vãos de suas costas.

Os braços de Byakuya juntamente com suas mãos, exploraram o corpo do ruivo numa ânsia tremenda, fazendo que o colega tivesse a ligeira impressão, de que seus dedos tivessem o poder de estar em todos os cantos de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo. O moreno o acarinhava, como se quisesse que o amante se lembrasse daquilo no outro dia, pelos mais ínfimos detalhes.

Acelerou os quadris, uma vez que Renji já havia acomodado o colega livre de desconfortos, como a breve dor inicial. Desferiu então, golpes vorazes contra o corpo do ruivo, fazendo-o sobressaltar, pendendo novamente o tronco para frente, deixando os cabelos longos e carmins balançarem no ritmo impiedoso da sua vontade de atingir o cume dentro daquele corpo.

Abarai foi coagido a ficar de quatro perante seu querido professor mais uma vez, não conseguindo mais controlar a oscilação trêmula das pernas, juntamente ao seu grau de excitação. Vez ou outra, quando Byakuya parecia se cansar, balançava os quadris contra o membro do homem, de modo a dar mais prazer para ambos. Já havia deixado todo o constrangimento de lado, e entregara-se por completo às sensações, e ao calor que desprendia do seu corpo em chamas, contra a pele do Kuchiki.

Naquela posição, pôde ver sua imagem refletida numa vidraça que dava para a sacada do apartamento. Sua figura era submissa, com seu homem lhe tomando o corpo, tendo o pescoço pendendo para trás, com os lábios ligeiramente abertos, arfando enquanto investia os quadris potentes contra ele. Assistir a cena naquela vidraça fumê, o excitou ainda mais. Byakuya tomando conhecimento de que o ruivo deleitava com imagem dos dois, pôs se estimulá-lo entre as pernas, passando uma das mãos por debaixo do colega caído de quatro diante dele.

Ainda com os olhos fixos no vidro, Renji os ergueu para cima, onde pôde notar as primeiras estrelas brilhando no céu. A lua abria-se imponente banhando aquela sala, sendo a única fonte de iluminação, da qual desfrutavam no momento. Fechou os olhos lentamente, com a imagem da enorme lua fixa na mente, que aos poucos foi se tornando cada vez mais distante e desbotada. Finalmente, o clarão pálido irrompera-se em milhares de faíscas radiantes, conferindo-lhe a sensação de que estivessem entrado em sua corrente sanguínea, explodindo entre as batidas aceleradas do coração ofegante. Sentia a pélvis do Kuchiki pressionada contra ele num último solavanco, ao mesmo tempo em que a sua cedia às contrações dando espaço à sensação de arrebatamento.

O efeito do orgasmo foi se dissipando aos poucos, cedendo lugar à languidez. Desabaram os corpos nus e ofegantes contra o chão, um sobre o outro. Fazia frio, mas no interior de ambos, o esforço ainda agia aquecendo a pele de dentro para fora.

Os cabelos se misturaram num abraço, assim como suas mãos se encaixaram juntamente aos fiapos de lã do tapete. Estavam exaustos. Renji sentiu a voz cálida de Byakuya sussurrar-lhe algo incompreensível. Ou talvez não tivesse dito nada, dada à maneira como o homem respirava com dificuldade, tentando recobrar o fôlego perdido. Virou-se de frente para ele, deixando que os corpos se entrelaçassem entre braços e pernas, e logo as bocas se encontraram, selando um beijo inflamado, como uma recompensa mútua aos corpos gastos, do esforço lascivo de minutos atrás.

Demorado longos minutos, ao descolarem as bocas, Renji o encarou com semblante preocupado, que fizera o Kuchiki decifrá-lo em questão de segundos.

– É muito tarde. Você não precisa ir agora.

– Eu tenho trabalho amanhã. – Tentou justificar o ruivo em vão, sendo seduzido apenas pelo tom de voz do companheiro.

– Eu também tenho. – Devolveu o menor, acariciando o rosto de Renji com a ponta dos dedos.

– Você não entende... – Respondeu o ruivo, virando o rosto tentando evitar aqueles persuasíveis olhos cinzentos. – Eu moro há quase uma hora daqui, e vou ter que chamar um táxi, já que nessas condições não posso dirigir a moto.

– Entendo que precisa ir. – Byakuya pausou, pousando um beijo no vão do pescoço do outro, caído em seus braços. – Mas não vai achar táxis disponíveis nesse horário. Pode dormir aqui, até amanhã.

– Já passamos dos limites hoje, não posso. É abuso demais. – Renji ainda argumentava, sabendo no fundo, que era inútil.

– Engano seu. – Falou Kuchiki, com um sorriso inédito de pura malícia surgindo nos lábios. – Apenas acabamos de começar

* * *

...

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Bom, espero que tenham gostado.  
Essa foi minha primeira fic de Bleach, e primeira UA. xD  
ByaRen, é meu ship yaoi favorito em Bleach, sempre quis escrever algo com eles, mas não conseguia... Mas enfim, aí está!

Boa Leitura!


End file.
